User talk:Jacob Reed
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Minifigs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello Jacob Reed I am addressing to you today because of an idea that has occurred I know a wikia dedicated to various fields of knowledge one of these fields is dedicated to LEGO Star Wars in our minifigure collections. And I need some assistance with this and when I discovered this Wiki I knew that you could be of assistance we are a website that allows creativity and discussions and user content for those who want to share ideas. So if you aren't busy feel free to come on by or message the founder here's the link to the Category for the LEGO Star Wars fans http://indarc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LEGO_Star_Wars_franchise And here's the link to the homepage http://indarc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Information_Network_Wikia Thank's 23:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC)Wiki Contributor (you'll find out soon enough)